shuffle
by soraetowa-ru
Summary: oneshot while on his way back to the temple Raimundo runs into Jack, but due to some unpredictable weather ends up in a cave with Jack and a deck of cards, whats he to do? SLASH, JackRaimundo


Shuffle

Me- hey, just another jack/raimundo fic, man I luv these 2. This is a oneshot.

Hope you like!

Warning- slash, boy/boy don't like don't read

Summary- raimundo runs into jack while on his way back to the temple, but do to some unpredictable weather ends up in a cave with jack and a deck of cards. Whats he to do?

Well on with it!

"stupid kimiko, sending me out to get her stupid girl stuff" said Raimundo as he carried a very heavy bag with him. Kimiko had made him go to get her some "stuff", to make matters worse it was raining. Not just light rain but hard rain, the wind was blowing ferouciusly. Thankfully he was almost back to the temple.

Just then he tripped over something. It was a leg and not just any leg but Jack Spicer's leg. "well, well if it isn't Raimundo, what did you lose your way home loser?" asked Jack. Raimundo growled and raised his fist but instead slipped on the wet grass and landed at jack's feet instead.

"hahhahahhahahah, man that was too funny" laughed Jack. "shut up, your one to talk, what did Wuya send you to raid the vault again?" Raimundo asked Jack. Jack turned his head to the side and replied, "so, what if I am? You gonna stop me?" "that's it!" yelled Raimundo he was just about to beat Jack to a bloody pulp when a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere. Both boy's jumped at it.

"come on we should get outta here, there's a cave over there" said Jack. Raimundo nodded, usually he wouldn't agree with Jack but this was an exception. The ran towards the cave and went inside. The cave was dank and dark. Jack took out a flashlight and turned it on. "theres a place we can rest over there" said Jack. Raimundo followed him just hoping this would all be over soon.

Later

Raimundo sat on the cold hard floor next to Jack, neither had spoke a word for the past half hour, he decided to break the silence. "I'm bored, wanna do something?" he asked Jack. "sure, how about a card game?" replied Jack. "kay, which one?" "how about… strip poker?" Jack said. Raimundo started to blush. "what? Youre joking right?" he said trying very had to keep himself from blushing even more. The brazilian boy had a crush on the red haired boy and the thought of seeing him naked was driving him mad. "oh come on, it's just for fun", Jack replied. "fine, I guess" Raimundo said, he knew that it was better than doing nothing.

Jack took out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them. Pretty soon they satred to play. Raimundo glanced at the hand it was a good one( a.n- I have no idea how to play poker) he layed it down. "4 aces beat that!" he said looking very triumphed. Jack smirked and layed down 4 kings. "nice try, now off with it" he said giving a sexy little smile. Raimundo sighed and removed his shirt. Jack stared in awe at the tanned boy's chest, he couldn't help it Raimundo was very good looking. "um Jack what's wrong? You've' gone even more pale than usual" Raimundo asked looking worried, "uh it's no.. nothing, nothing at all" Jack replied. "okay" they continued to play.

Raimundo was getting fustrated, he was losing every hand to Jack. So far he was shirtless, shoeless, sockless and pretty soon pantless. Jack on the other hand remained fully clothed. "why am I getting the lousy hands?" whined Raimundo, "oh get over it, your just a lousy poker player that's all" said jack as he glanced at his cards. " Oh look 4 queens" , "4 diamonds" Raimundo sighed and removed his pants. He was now only clad in his blue boxers. Jack began to go very red and almost fainted orm the sight of seeing Raimundo almost naked. He couldn't take it anymore, grabbing the tanned boy by the shoulders he crushed his lips to his. Raimundo's eyes went wide but soon went shut. Jack ran his tounge along his bottom lip demanding entrance, Raimundo complied and let Jack invade his mouth. The red haired boy's arms snaked around the brazilian's waist and he pushed him down so that he way now laying on top of raimundo. They continued there make-out session. After a while they broke apart.

"Jack, what was all that about?" asked Raimundo.

"I love you, I have for a long time but just didn't know how to say it" replied Jack. Raimundo smiled and said,

"I love you too"

"really?"

"really"

they both sat there in each other's arms content and happy. Cause there love for each other was all they needed.

End

Me- well, there you have it, hope you liked! Please r/r!


End file.
